Anomaly
'''Anomaly '''is a half diety and Hare of Memory. She has no name and is raised as a Hare despite being half Dunefolk. She becomes tasked with saving the The Sheath from foreseen danger at the hands of mortals. Appearance Anomaly was originally Dunefolk who are known for their tan skin that darkens permanently as it is exposed to sunlight. After being given Ophelia's eye her body shifted, giving her hare-like ears and long "hindpaws" instead of feet that click as she walks. She has the gold and pink eye of Ophelia embedded in her chest, and her own eyes are gold and pink. Her fingers are described as wiry but she is overall quite beautiful. She has long curly black hair that she styles with pins given to her by Destan. She usually wears nothing but a Spirian priestess' veil however is given white gowns and gold ear crowns while staying in Prina. Personality Anomaly is naive having not been raised with others of her own species. She is extremely trusting and quite innocent. She is curious to a fault and very defiant. Her emotions can be extremely volatile and she tends to swing to extremes. Being able to see memories makes her an empath to some extent. Background Anomaly was born in The Spire before it was raided and destroyed by The Crown. She was rescued by Ama, a young priestess, and was taken to the Hares as the endling of her tribe. Relationships Ophelia Ophelia seems to live inside Anomaly, communicating with her when her animalistic flight or fight instincts come into play. Amalthea Amalthea acts as a mother, sister, and protector to Anomaly. She sees her as both the late Ophelia and as a child. When Anomaly leaves to fulfill her destiny Amalthea loses control of her emotions and ends up accidentally "killing" herself. Anomaly mourns throughout the whole night and only drives herself forward at sunrise. Ostara Ostara is initially disgusted by Anomaly, believing her to be Ophelia's murderer and constantly chastises and belittles her. Ostara, however, seems to be scared of Anomaly, approaching her hesitantly to bestow her gift. She does give Anomaly the benefit of the the doubt by giving Anomaly her life magicks and at the reunion tells her that she is proud of the way she lived her mortal life. Bramble Bramble acts as a mentor to Anomaly, playing with her and teaching her behind Ostara's back. She is extremely trusting in Anomaly and Anomaly in turn confides to her. Destan Destan is kind but slightly estranged from Anomaly (as she is with all of The Sisters) caring more for the lesser Spirit Hares and her worldly art. She bestows the mortal belongings of the priestess to Anomaly and trusts in her other sisters' judgement. Callera Anomaly is immediately smitten by Callera, especially with him being one of the first males she ever sees. He worships her as a goddess and she seems to enjoy having him wrapped around her finger. They seem to love each other very deeply and end up having a son together. She cannot pull herself off of him when he dies and the event causes her to unleash divine magicks upon Prina. Trivia * Anomaly suffers from post-partum depression after giving birth to her son. * Anomaly has two sets of wings despite The Hares generally only having one. * Anomaly's silhouette in her attack of Prina can be described as an angel. * Anomaly is biologically female despite The Hares being agender. * Anomaly's mortal body prevents the decay of Ophelia's immortal soul beyond The Sheath. * A sketch of Anomaly can be seen on Chelsea's Instagram. https://www.instagram.com/p/BuSrST2ARtt/